Mercury
by JustAnotherStarkid
Summary: We all know the tale of Romeo and Juliet. The Montague and Capulet, but how about Sterling and Duval?Nick and Jeff? Yes that sound better, the question left unanswered is will the ending still be the same?I hope not. These two have something that R&J didn't but I won't tell you that yet, you should find that out for yourself. But I can promise you one thing, the end won't be pretty
1. Mercury

_A/N: Inspired by Ice Age... which really shows you how much my mind wounders... I'm thinking Ice Age cross Romeo and Juliet… There will be __**violence**__ I just don't know how good I am at writing it and __**male/male pairings**__.__** Don't read it if you don't like it**__! You have been warned! This is one of those teaser things where you have to tell me if you like it or I won't finish writing it. _

_This is unedited unless you count spell check (I wouldn't my crappy spelling and grammar can fool spellcheck) but I'll reposted it later with the editing done, sorry folks._

**Mercury **

Nick was bored. He was at Mercury with his friend Mark, but Mark was more interested in the brunette at the bar.

Nick sighed. Mercury was his father's bar, he knew most of the faces here and all of them where watching him.

Even though Mark was his friend he was also a bit like a body guard. Nick's dad was the head of a major company that not exactly legal and did less than pleasant things like murder for example and they had rivals as well, the Sterlings. These things did really help with Nick's safety.

"Go on" Nick said. Mark looked up at him.

"Go break that girl's heart" Nick said smiling. Mark went through women like they went through shoes. Mark smiled before leaving the table. Now Nick was alone apart from all the people that were staring at him trying to keep him safe. Great.

He sighed again playing with the straw on his drink it was only eight on a Friday night but he wanted to go home. He shifted in his chair uneasily and sighed once again. He wanted nothing to do with his dad work and he made that very clear, he gave dirty looks to his dad's employees before taking a mouth full of his drink.

Some girl with fire red hair was sizing him up from her table. Nick turned his back to her hoping she would get the message. It seems she didn't because he felt arm circling his neck a few minutes later and hot breath against his ear.

"Hey gorgeous, want some company?" the girl asked, but it wasn't the girl. The voice was too deep for a girl. Nick turned his head to find a blonde like someone out of his sister's boy bands, and he was young really young. Nick turns to face him.

"What makes you think I play for your team?" Nick asked. The blonde backed off a little resting his hands on Nick's shoulders a playful smile still on his lips.

"So it wasn't you I saw outside breaking it off the sexy Asian then? Sorry my mistake" he said. Nick took a deep breath.

"No that was me" Nick said softly. The blonde took this as an invitation to sit down.

"That was hash you know? The brake-up I mean" he said. Nick closed his eyes he hadn't meant to be hash. He scrunched up his eyebrows.

"How old are you anyway?" Nick asked. Fishing for a new subject the break-up wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

"Eighteen" the boy replied. Nick laughed.

"Yeah right" he mumbled.

"What's your name?" the stranger asked smirking. She folded his had and placed them on the table as he leaned forward flicking the hair out of his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Nick. And yours?" Nick asked and the other boy smiled, a real one, leaning back letting his hands fall into his lap.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he asked crossing his legs changing his position once again.

"I'll tell you if you meet me here at the same time tomorrow" he continued standing up. The blonde got up to leave and he quickly pressed his lips to Nick's. When the blonde pulled away, a fraction later than he had planned, Nick's face followed the other boys an inch. The blonde licked his lips thoughtfully before turning to leave.

Nick smiled before bitting his lip. This could be fun.

_An: HEY AGAIN! I just wanted to remind you to review at lest one or I'm not continuing no matter how many alert or favourites I get. The more reviews the faster I finish the next chapter! Your ideas are loved and welcome!_


	2. Secrets

_A/N: I can safely say that I have gotten the most reviews for one chapter in this story… sad I know but I'm supper proud… I guess that's sad as well. Oh well now the story. I like this chapter, I wanted it to be longer but I could stop it from ending where it did, blame my muse it's all her fault! I'm sorry it's so short I'll try harder to make it longer. Anyway this might clear up what the story will be about for those who want to know… I hope that's everyone._

_This is also __**unedited**__ (apart from spell check which I don't count) if any of you would like to edit this not only would you get to read it first but I'd love you forever and read all your stories. (Is my bribery working?)_

_Oh and I forgot to tell you that I don't own glee last time so I'll tell you now…_

_I don't own glee._

_Ok I'll shut up now, you can read the chapter._

**Secrets **

On the night of Thomas Duval's birthday Peter Sterling had planned an attack to end the Duval line, to kill both Thomas and his son Nicholas. Mr Sterling had sent his oldest son, Diego, to accomplish this task. But Diego did not succussed. He died at the hands of Thomas Duval…

"Thomas killed my son it's only right that I kill his" said Peter Sterling, a man you would believe had no compassion. And that belief would be right.

Jeff Sterling was standing on the roof of Mercurywith his father watching the boy across the street.Nick Duval was oblivious to the eyes watching him as he waited for his car, laughing at something his friend said. Jeff's lip curled making Felicia look at him.

"Make him trust you Jeff" Peter said to his son.

"Love you even so he will feel the sting when you betray him" he continued.

"Make it hurt" he finished before leaving. Jeff stayed and watched his prey, Felicia watching him.

"He's cute" she said softly. Jeff looked at her sideways.

"Really Felicia?" he asked rolling his eyes. She smirked.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"We're trying to think of ways to kill him" he said. Nick's friend walked towards some female as an Asian walked up to him. Nick smiled sadly seeing the other man and was greeted with a kiss.

"And his doesn't play for your team" he said. Felicia smirked.

"No he plays for yours!" she teased.

Saying she was his only friend would be an understatement. They were about the same age and saying they'd always had each other's backs wouldn't be lying. Felicia's father had no sons so he had his daughter join the Sterlings business. She was the only girl to ever join the Sterlings.

Jeff had always been looked down on having to pass the standards his brother had unknowingly set for him. He struggled at the least. Both Jeff and Felicia were looked down upon, so they stuck together and soon became better than everyone else their age.

"He doesn't interest me" Jeff lied, eyeing the Asian boy. He looked upset as Nick pushed him away. Nick started talking softly and the Asian boy started crying. Nick looked up at him once more before calling to his friend. Jeff sighed as Nick and his friend went inside the bar. He held his arm out to Felicia smiling.

"Let's go mingle" he said as she took his arm. They were both nicely dressed. As the reached front door of Mercury, Felicia left him and went to talk to the Asian. He stood patiently as she talked to him in a hushed voice before hugging him lightly and walking back to Jeff's side. She took his arm again and they both silently walked into the bar.

"So what happen to him?" Jeff asked once they were seated. Felicia tried to look sympathetic.

"Nick dumped him" she said twirling her hair. She leaned back in her chair.

"Apparently he had been caught cheating and was warned that if he ever went near Nick again something unfortunate might happen to him" she said smiling lightly. She sighed.

"I think I'm in love" she said. Jeff stared at her.

"He likes men" he said as if talking to a five year old. She snorted.

"No not Nick his friend, I think his name was Mark maybe. His friend threatened him and he likes female, see how he's eyeing the brunette over there" she said pointing. As if on cue Nick's friend went over to the girl over at the bar Felicia was pointing at. With a word from Nick he had gotten up and started flirting with the girl like he had just been granted permission.

Felicia tossed her fire red hair over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'll keep an eye on you from here" she said pushing Jeff away and smacking his ass as he walked over to the bar and ordering a shot of anything. Jeff turned back to see Felicia staring at Nick like a piece of meat. He laughed softly before walking over to where Nick was sitting.

Jeff circled his arms around Nick's neck breathing in his ear.

"Hey gorgeous, want some company?"

_An: Please write a review it will help me update faster! Promise! The next chapters already half written I just need the push to help finish writing it. Also how long do you guys want the chapters I normal like long ones is this length okay or unsatisfactory?_


	3. In the Name

_A/N: so you're probably wonder what took me so long to write something so short… well I really don't have anything to say but I'm sorry and please leave a review. Also I don't remember if I got this edited or not so please tell me if it's unreadable._

**In the name**

Nick had been waiting for the blonde boy for an hour. By now Nick was pretty sure he wasn't coming. He picked up his glass to take another sip, disappointed, before swirled the contents of his glass around a little. Mark broke away from his group of friends and came and sat down next to him.

"Nick. Just looking at you makes me depressed. What is going on?" he asked. Nick shrugged. Mark seeing that this was all he would get sighed before getting up and going back to his crowd.

Cold hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" the owner of the hands asked. Nick brightened.

"I don't know your name. Remember Blondie?" Nick teased, the hand slowly lifted.

"It starts with a J" he said. Nick laughed.

"What are we twelve?" he asked smiling. _J_ sat down across from him.

"I was promised a name if I showed up today" Nick said pouting. J laughed.

"But that takes the fun out of it" he laughed.

"I only want something to call you stupid" Nick said. J laughed smiling. He raised his hand to his mouth and played with his bottom lip. Nick could help but stare.

"You could call me agent 6" he said. Nick pulled his eyes but to meet J's.

"Okay fine but then you have to call me agent… 3" he said waving his hand at the number he had chosen. J's smile widened.

"But then your only half the agent I am" he said smirking softly. Nick rolled his eyes.

"No I would be the better agent because 3 comes before 6" he said. J looked like he was going to say something but stopped. he sat there silently for a few moments before getting up.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"I don't accept drinks from strangers" he said smirking at _agent 6_. Nick stood and went over to the bar to buy his own drink. The red head girl from last night was making eyes at him again. Nick sighed before turning to her.

"Look you've been staring at me and I just want you to know I don't go for girls" he said. She smiled softly and hid behind her hair.

"I was actually going to ask you if you could introduce me to you friend" she said shyly. Nick's eyes dragged over to the blonde.

"The blonde guy isn't my friend" he said in a monotone. She laughed softly.

"No the other guy you were sitting with before but every time I get up the courage to talk to him he walks away" she said, her voice still really soft as if she's scared she scare me away. I smiled.

"Oh you mean Mark" he said. He pointed to his friend who was surrounded by his father's men.

"If you're confident he won't knock you back" he said. She looked at all the other guys he was with as if she was a bit afraid. It made her look young and vulnerable.

"The guys won't hurt you" Nick said. She pulled her mask back on.

"Right" she said as she got up and walked over to where Mark was sitting. With each step she took she looked more confident and by the time she had reached him she practically had him around her little finger. Nick smiled and grabbed his drink walking back to the tabled to see the blonde was still sitting there. Nick sighed again as he sat down.

"You sigh a lot" J said looked at him with interest. Nick nodded.

"Yeah I do, don't me?" he asked. He nodded.

"Let's play a game" J started. Nick rolled his eyes.

"You can guess my name every time you get it wrong I get to ask you a question about what you do and what sort of person you are. Once you guess my name you can just ask me questions as well or you can declare the game over" he said. I was too tempted not to play.

"James?" I asked. He shook his head.

"How old are you?" he asked. Nick sat back thinking about giving him a false answer.

"Twenty-two" he said deciding to give him his real age. J smirked.

"Jack?" he asked looked down at his drink.

"How many people are there in your family?"

"Four, John?"

"No, do you have a brothers or sisters?"

"One sister. Jace, Jaden?"

"No, No. What's her name? How old is she?"

"Dana, she's fourteen. Stop being creepy and asking about my sister, Josh?"

"No. What's your job?"

"I'm at uni" Nick said rolling his eyes, he thought it was obvious.

"Jamal?"

"Do I look like a Jamal? Really? J asked looked slightly offended. Nick groaned.

"No but I'm running out of names" Nick whined.

"So what about Jake, Jai, Jared, Jasper?" J laughed switching the way he was sitting again. He had a real problem staying still.

"You probably looked all those names up" Nick huffed. J laughed standing up then walking over and giving Nick a hug from behind. Nick tried to shrug out of it.

"Why'd you want to know so much about my sister?" he asked. J stiffened.

"I lost my brother I was trying to find out if your sister was the same to you as my brother" he said coldly. Nick leaned his head against the other boys sympathetically.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

"It was a long time ago" he said sound less than truthful.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" Nick said kindly. He felt a kiss pressed to his temple.

"My name is Jeff" he said hugging Nick tightly before leaving_. Jeff_, Nick liked how it sounded. He smiled and looked at the table and found Jeff had left a small piece of paper on it. _See you tomorrow? _It asked.

Felicia felt her checks flush as she thought about Mark again. She had done it to be able to help Jeff but he really was a lot like her, they could have been friends. She shook her head, he was the enemy and this was only a job. She sighed and pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning on as she saw a familiar blonde rush past her.

"Jeff" she called out. He turned and looked at her recollecting himself.

"Hey" he said putting on a smile. She raised an eyebrow at him. Did her expect her to believe that? She pushed him to make him walk.

"Tell me everything" she said. He shook his head at her.

"There's nothing to tell, he just keep being nice. He's not meant to be nice" he said. Felicia sighed. That was the problem with being hired hands for the Sterling business. She eyed him without turning her head to face him.

"Just remember he's a Duval, he'll let his true colours show eventually" she said. Jeff nodded. He hoped Nick was just pretending to be a nice guy. He really did.

_An: I have started the next chapter and it should be up by next Monday :)_


End file.
